eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 0.77 - Build 3912
May 22th, 2013 Features Added more context sensitive cursors for crafting, gathering and more. Added unarmed ranged rock throw. Added Crystal Cutting Profession and Nodes. Added Jewelry Profession and Recipies. Added the 'Silver Hawk' tavern to see your character in a much closer view. Added vanity layer for vanity items on the character sheet and buttons to toggle between them. Added Zoom buttons to both the minimap and the world map. Added improved background ambient sound effects to most realms. (work in progress) Added Achievement System (work in progress - note: achievements aren't retro-active) The 'Horde Mode' game type is now known as 'Trial of the Champions'. Added improved Ranking System for 'Trial of the Champions'. Added feedback tooltips to many parts of the game to improve usability. Newly learned spells will now be auto-added to spell bar, provided there's empty slot on first row. The 'Premium Shop' is now known as the 'Mystical Market'. Updated the Mystical Market with a number of new items. Trade window now allows you to trade unbound eldevin points. General Added a confirmation box for the discard option on Farming Plots. Added the ability to use the numpad for your ability hotkeys. Added Assassin based quest rewards to numerous quests. Reduced the amount of Basic Compost and Basic Crop Dust required from 5 to 2 per Farming Plot cycle. Requirements for making Basic Compost at a Compost Box have been adjusted, while adding in Bottle option alongside Bucket. Basic Crop Dust now adds 5% chance to gain an Ethereal item. Summons no longer roam when idle because they will pull enemies randomly. Item compare tooltip now also displays pure negative effects. Improved the validation on all ranged attacks. Improved the loot panel. Improved the quest learn dialog box. Improved dragging and dropping of items, so you can now drag and drop with a single mouse click. Improved the low durability warning to now be more consistent. Added new realm chat room and improved the functionality of the chat area. Updated the tooltip on Tremor to better describe the damage it does. Quest Indicators on the minimap now show in the same color as their quest indicators Equipped belts will now have priority when picking up food, drinks or potions. Increased the stack value of the Sack of Small reptile eggs from 30 to 100. You can no longer heal other players in PvP that are not in your group. Bugs Fixed an issue where containers wouldn't hold Cherries or Pineapples. Fixed an issue where music would sometimes appear to "pop" in and out. Fixed an issue where the price was not updating correctly when the quantity changes for items that aren't stackable. Fixed an issue where the durability break and repair alert sounds being heard by other players. Fixed an issue where Farming XP gain from crop growning wasn't scaling with the time taken as intended. Fixed an issue where container items could merge with one another, resulting in a lost container. Fixed an issue with the 'Body and Soul' talent not applying its buff when using self-cast heals. Fixed an issue where you could get replacement homestone before completing Eldevin Walking Tour quest. Fixed an issue where redemption wouldn't apply the full damage reduction when points were spent in the sanctuary talent. Fixed an issue where Free Mind buff wasn't being displayed correctly when active. Fixed an issue with Ambidextrous critical bonuses not getting updated when points added into talent. Fixed an issue where Gesturing would over-ride spells assigned on the players ability bar. Fixed an issue with Flash of Light not healing for the correct amount. Fixed an issue with Crimson Macabre Shirt not being able to be repaired. Fixed an issue with Infected Cannoneers not correctly attacking the players. Fixed an issue with the group buff not always applying to all group members. Fixed an issue with Boiling Blood not doing the correct amount of damage. Fixed an issue where summons from other players were considered enemies. Fixed an issue where cauterize and rejuvenate could not be casted on your summon. Fixed an issue where creatures played an incorrect animation when they are healed. Fixed an issue with status effects with long durations displaying incorrect duration bars. Fixed an issue with creatures getting into combat incorrectly. Fixed an issue with weapons showing while in certain states they shouldn't. Fixed an issue with empathy that resulted in a server crash! Fixed an issue where players were not being able to reset their attributes or talents. Fixed an issue where timed inventories were not rendering their progress bar correctly. Fixed some terrain blocking in the Forest of Adera that was enabling creatures to spawn which couldn't be attacked nor could attack you back. Fixed an issue causing java exceptions in the console when you close the your web browser. Fixed an issue where shops would sometimes display incorrectly. Fixed an issue where the attribute button was sometimes being shown when no attribute points were available. Fixed an issue where the World Map would sometimes not display correctly. Fixed an issue where you were able to perform emotes you had no knowledge of by using chat commands. Fixed an issue where the cooldown on your homestone was incorrectly reset when you logged out. Fixed a memory leak caused by logging in and out repeatedly. Quests Fixed an issue with Dia displaying a quest indictor for Grub Distillate before the prerequisite quest had been completed. Fixed an issue with Senator Meletus showing a quest indicator for "First Signs of Trouble" before the quest's prerequisites had been met. Fixed an issue where Enziostein was scaled wrongly after his encounter with the golem. Fixed an issue with the quest "Mythos Resurrection" where nearby wolves didn't drop the quest item. Fixed problem with "Riding of the Marches" quest where player able to spawn multiple Undead Generals. Fixed problem with "Scurvy Bob's Cargo" where player could get multiple items from cargo. Fixed an issue with the Public Enemy quest leaving you with an unused quest item. Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause problems with "Keep the home fires burning". Fixed an issue where players could not get to Secluded Valley instance through Enziostien's room unless having completed relevant Army quests. Balan Cypress is now correctly a woman, consistant with "Carving a Life" referencing her as such. Unhidden all quests in "Exploring Eldevin City" to make guaging progress through the quest book easier. The quest "Eldevin Guide" now counts towards the completion of the "Exploring Eldevin City" quest book. The quest text for stages 2 and 3 of "Time Enough at Last" have been updated to reflect the need to purchase Glass Mixture from Peter. "Tailoring Quest 5" now correctly accepts an Exceptional Crafted Coarse Chest and Exceptional Crafted Coarse Boots instead of 2 pairs of the boots. Fixed an issue with Skinning Repeatable Quest 5, which was asking for 15 Venison but only accepting 10. Reduced Spawn Rate of Cargo Hold Rats in the Dusk Embrace Hold Reduced Spawn Rate of Plagued Pirates in crashed ship on Greenreef Isle. Dungeons Added music to all dungeon boss fights. Eldevin Arena Scenarios Level 25 - Under the Sea Added new mechanics to all creatures to increase difficulty. Level 30 - Forces of Nature Added new mechanics to all creatures to increase difficulty. Category:Patch Notes